You Are Mine
by ForgottenHour
Summary: A spin-off of Belonging, explaining Sephiroth's side of the story and what happens when he's not around Cloud. Warning Rape, Blood, Gore, Yaoi, lemon
1. Chapter 1

[I guess it's that time again to warn you of the happy sunshine-ness here. There's rape, blood, yaoi, violence. This is a spin-off from my original story Belonging, it focuses more on Cloud's side If you want to know more ahead of updates about this story then you can check it out, though it won't tell you much about Sephiroth when he's not around Cloud. .net/s/6778742/1/bBelonging_b]

His victory was sealed as the blonde's weapon fell and he collapsed to the ground in defeat, a vision of helpless beauty, ready for death to be delivered. Sephiroth had always thought Cloud was special, a perfect creature, worthy to be his. Green eyes sparked with excitement as they watched the beautiful boy attempt to move in his weakened state, the body was at his mercy but the mind refused to bow. An injustice he hoped to correct as soon as possible. He watched with peaking interest as Cloud shakily propped himself up on his elbows.

Sephiroth immediately kneeled down and shoved him forcefully against the cold floor beneath them, the impact clearly winding Cloud and causing his eyes to close in pain. Sephiroth took this advantage to kneel down over the boy and let his long flowing hair create a wall around the duo. Blue eyes opened blearily and tried to focus on the flawless man above them, a tremble clearly running through his entire body. This was too delicious for the taller man, he couldn't help but let a harsh laughter escape despite his calm demeanor.

"And so it appears our hero has failed...Only now will he see just how futile his attempts have been?" The tone coming from Sephiroth's perfect lips was questioning, trying to force the resistant mind of his equal to bend. After hearing no answer from his helpless victim, the one winged angel brushed his fingertips down over the soft silky cheek below him, exploring the untouched territory that lay helplessly before him. When his fingertips finally discovered the delicate peach colored lips it send stirs through his hardened length.

"And to the victor goes the spoils." He murmured, continuing his unreadable statements, causing more and more confusion to his beautiful company below. "My prize lies before me..." he whispered as his hands rested on the waistband of the blonde's black pants, "ready to be unwrapped". More stirs ran lustfully through the silver haired man as blue eyes widened in fear, realisation finally hitting him. While green eyes stared with fascination at the waistband his hand was so affectionately playing with, the other hand disappeared behind himself and reappeared with the intimidating sword dubbed masamune.

For just a moment Sephiroth spied a flicker of hope in the otherwise dead blues beneath him, so he was hoping for death? He would be begging for it once the one winged angel was finished with him, a luxury that would not befall him. He carefully moved the smooth blade to press against the black fabric covering Cloud's chest and watching as his breathing increased, the blonde's eyes squeezed tightly awaiting his execution. Instead though, the silver haired man let his blade gently slice the fabric until it fell away.

Sephiroth undid his own jacket and laid it neatly to the side, He then decided to hold his hand over the heaving chest to feel a panic-stricken strumming heart and causing blue eyes to fly open in shock and let out a shaky sigh. The blonde glanced around, eyeing the clothing around them, "wha-what are you...don't touch me...!" Cloud gasped in pure shock, wriggling uncomfortably underneath the intruding hand touching his chest. "But Cloud, you are _my_ prize. You are _mine_." Sephiroth answered making sure to clarify his ownership of the boy beneath him.

The one winged angel flippantly ignored the hand Cloud was weakly pressing against his own chest in a vain attempt to free himself, a laughable fact to the silver haired man considering the critical condition the blonde seemed to be in. Beautiful eyelids dropped as blonde eyebrows furrowed, his prize was unconscious, a sleeping angel waiting to be tainted. Sephiroth tugged the black pants down past Cloud's knees and over his ankles, throwing it to the side before tugging his own pants and underwear off roughly.

Blue eyes gently blinked open as they followed the tall mans movements while he pulled down the underwear the blonde was wearing and continued to throw them to the side. It was a joy to see Cloud delusional enough to think he could reach the far away undergarments as he outstretched his fingers for them. Sephiroth pressed his own lips to his barely conscious victim who didn't have the strength to fight back or pull away. A nimble hand began exploring the blonde's chest then venturing down over the smooth expanse of milky skin of his victim's waist.

The hands continued hungrily over the blonde's hips and down to the thighs below him, which trembled at the cool touch. The quiet pained gasp hit Sephiroth's ears as he dug his nails deeply into Cloud's thighs, creating pools of red where his fingernails met flesh. He then proceeded to push a leg forcefully up to crush against his captive's chest until he heard a loud cracking sound, this made Sephiroth smile, not just at the bone-chilling noise, but also at the delightful grimace of pain and the sudden gasp he was growing accustom to hearing from the blond.

"...no...p-please..." Cloud hopelessly begged as he struggled uselessly under the pressure of his own leg against his ribs. This only caused Sephiroth to shift his weight onto the leg and force it down. Sephiroth shifted himself until he was positioned directly at his prize's entrance, staring mercilessly into those panicked beautiful blue eyes as he smiled wryly with lust and passion in his eyes. Without warning the silver haired man took his first forceful thrust, filling the air with his own moans of pleasure as the tight contracting muscles massaged his member sensually, and his victims desperate screams.

[And because that's roughly where I ended the original first chapter of belonging it only seems right to be an ass all over again and end it in the worst spot possible _again.]_


	2. My One Desire

Sephiroth darted his tongue out to lap at the tasty little pink tinted morsel on his blond's chest, he clamped his teeth down lightly, grazing it as he rolled the nub in his mouth. He wanted so desperately to push the rest of his exposed erection into his tight, virginal lover. With one forceful thrust. But instead he closed the distance between his lips and Cloud's, relishing in the exquisite tastes, they were so soft and warm. The opposite of his cold and seemingly lifeless ones.

The ex-General could not help but admire the ethereal beauty his victim radiated, especially when he was so fearful. He was so delicate and fragile, it drove Sephiroth to edge of madness, his lust for the boy was absolutely over-bearing. After settling into a steady assault on those gorgeous lips, Sephiroth moved the leg he was pushing into his blonds chest over to the side, earning him a muffled painful groan of protest.

His impatience had reached it's utmost peak and he could restrain himself no longer, he placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder and yanked him downwards while simultaneously thrusting upwards sharply, completely sheathing himself within his victim. The resulting muscles that constricted and massaged around him forced an audible moan to grumble from his chest as he broke their kiss for just that moment, delighting in the sensations he was feeling.

The ex-General's vision was bleary from his blinding pleasure but he did notice the tear that leaked from those perfect blue eyes that were attempting so desperately to block all of this out and will it away. His continuous thrusts moved the boy below him back and forth, the force unrelenting. It was absolutely indescribable, he was a part of his boy, they were joined and he was as deep as possible. He longed to remain where he was, nestled and hugged safely by the warm and tightening entrance.

Sephiroth's arms encircled the blond, grasping him tightly towards his chest, Cloud squirmed meekly in the stronger arms of his forced lover, unable to break free or even struggle in his weakened state. The silver haired man tore his lips away and placed them at his boy's ear. "Oh you are..." he thrusted and grunted, his breathing heavy as his orgasm steadily approached. "...The perfect prize. The only one..." His concentration wavered and he released a carnal moan.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and inhaled with a steady breath, "The only one worthy to be mine." As he whispered the words into his victim's ear, the resulting shudders and heavy breathing of his boy sent electrifying thrills throughout his being. He could tell Cloud was doing his best to restrain from sobbing uncontrollably. It was endearing to see Cloud still had some fight left in him, if only that tiny spark.

He increased his pace, matched with his own lusting grunts, unfortunately he just could not hold out when surrounded by such tightness. He pushed himself to the hilt just in time for an explosion of light flooded his senses as he hit his release. Cloud's cries and whimpers of protest faded into an abyss of nothingness, the only constant was the feelings of ecstasy that rushed through him. Tendrils of heat licked at every part of Cloud as Sephiroth's seed coated him completely, and through it all the older man kept thrusting, more and more of the offending fluids releasing into him.

Sephiroth could not deny he had never cummed so much in his life, his desire for the smaller blond having such an effect on him, even physiologically. He returned to reality once his orgasm finally dulled into a warm, satiated feeling. His expression never once wavered as he intently watched the now deflowered blond while he began to sob desperately, finally unable to hold back the tears that he was fighting so feverishly to restrain. Sephiroth darted his tongue out to taste the salted tear that trailed down his cheek.

His flaccid member remained inside the Angel below him, deciding he wanted to remain connected for just a few more moments. The sight was absolutely breathtaking, just the vision of the beauty below him broken and sobbing, completely under his control was inexplicably empowering. He was his now. A fact that filled him with pride. Despite wanting to remain together the ex-General withdrew himself from Cloud, the mixture of red and his own fluids pouring out immediately as he did.

The blue eyes of his innocent lover disappeared behind squeezed lids, the blond desperately trying to block out what he had just experienced. His entrance looked swollen and pink from it's recent 'activities' a sight that immediately sent sparks of lust right to Sephiroth's groin. Cloud curled his legs towards his chest and rolled to his side, Sephiroth knew that as much as he wanted to take the boy again, it was just much safer to wait until they had reached his abode.

He hastily re-dressed, anticipating getting his blond home, the faster he dressed. The faster they would be on his bed and he would be undressing yet again. "Cloud..." he began in a whisper but stopped his sentence abruptly when he heard three sets of footsteps...he had been right not to take his boy again. "Cloud! Cloud whee are you?" a familiar woman's voice called out. The silver haired man bent down to slide his arms under the boy's shoulders and underneath his bent legs, "time to depart...it appears we have company."

He pressed his hand firmly to the boy's naked back, bracing him as he prepared to lift him. Cloud physically tensed at the feel of his cold gloves. "Cloud?" the same voice called out, much closer than it was before. Without any warning, Cloud's blue eyes shot open, "No!" he shouted out as his brought his foot up to collide with Sephiroth's chest in one firm kick...despite Cloud using all his strength, it was barely strong enough to cause Sephiroth to stumble backwards a few feet.

Sephiroth immediately recovered from the shock and began to stalk back towards his boy with clenched fists, annoyance clear on his features. The sound of footsteps extremely nearby caused him to pause in his tracks. He stared towards the sounds and noticed the three shadowy figures emerging from the foggy surroundings. He turned briskly and launched himself from the roof, finding his footing on a crumbling and decrepit building. He turned and kneeled in the shadows, eyeing the shivering beauty curled up on the ground, he appeared unconscious.

That woman he was quite close to, Tifa stood above him, while his other comrades Cid and Barrett stood behind her. "Gaia!" Cid shouted out as he shot his hand up to cover his mouth and turn his head away in disgust. Barrett remained silent, a look of utter shock evident on his face. "Wh-what the hell!" Cid shouted, his voice hysterical, "what's that comin' outta-" "Shut up!" Tifa interrupted, her voice worried. "Cloud! It's alright...we're here now...you're going to be okay...can you hear me? ...Cloud?

[Well it's only been over a year but here we are, this stories FINALLY going somewhere. It drove me crazy repeating it in different words but the end part was explained since we didn't see it in Belonging. I'm spent. Looks like Cloud is too. Sephiroth's ready to go, he can't be too happy... A completely unseen chapter coming up where we follow Sephiroth, it's going to be quite sexual, hope you sexy's can handle all this. I meant that exactly how it sounded...If you review I'll want you to handle me. It's the price you have to pay.]


End file.
